Lori Trager
__NOEDITSECTION__ Lori Trager is the older child of Stephen and Nicole Trager, and foster sister to Kyle. Like all of the Trager family, Lori appears at least once in all 43 episodes of the series. Family Parents *Stephen Trager - father *Nicole Trager - mother *William Trager - grandfather Siblings *Josh Trager - younger brother *Kyle - brother by adoption Relationships *Declan McDonough - boyfriend *Hillary - Best Female Friend, unless quarreling Season 1 Along with Josh, Lori was against having Kyle move in. She was even more against it when she was put on baby-sitter duty. She ignored Kyle and spoke on the phone with Hillary. She said Declan was probably with Jessica, and that she felt weird when Mike Suby put his hands down her pants. She left the room, and Kyle went out, so was reprimanded by her parents. With characteristic sarcasm, she defends herself by saying "It's not like I left him alone with Michael Jackson," but was forbidden from going to Declan's party. Lori snuck out to Declan's party, not knowing that Kyle had followed her. She had told Declan she was not coming, and she sees him drinking with another girl and gets drunk herself. Kyle carried her home after saving her from being arrested by Officer Wolner, improving Lori's opinion of him somewhat. To show that she agrees with taking Kyle in more permanently, she too helps fill his plate at dinner, with a smile. Lori and the rest of the family came downstairs in the middle of the night to see Kyle watching a kung fu movie and repeated everything he saw and heard. Lori later went with Hillary to spy on Declan, and the news was bad. Lori later shoved Kyle out of her room as she spoke with Declan on the phone. Lori again tried to sneak out, but bumped into Kyle, waking up Nicole and Stephen. Lori met Declan at work and told him what happened and made another date with him, which is also ruined because her parents were up guarding Kyle in Josh's room. Lori was charged with taking Kyle to work, but couldn't because she had been fired. Lori asked Kyle to lie, but Kyle couldn't take the pressure and told the truth. Lori was upset at first, but later apologized to Kyle. Season 2 Lori and Declan broke up. Lori practiced playing the guitar to get over Declan and even wrote a song. One night, while Lori took out trash from a dance party, someone knocked her unconscious and took the necklace that Declan had given her. From this incident Lori sustained bruises to her face and scratches at her neck. Lori planned a hiking trip where a hunter had been killed to prove she wasn't afraid, and went in a hidden entrance to the ruins of Zzyzx. She spoke with Amanda about her relationship with Kyle, before they escaped from the methane gas. Lori later became suspicious of her father and Emily Hollander after receiving a call from the hotel that mentioned that contact lenses were found in Stephen's room that coincided with Emily losing her contact lenses. Lori spoke with her father, who assured her that nothing was going on. Lori was still cautious with her dad and she got more suspicious when he had to leave the Cancer Charity event. Lori learned from Hillary that it was Jessi who attacked her after the dance. Lori teamed with Hillary to get revenge on Jessi, but Declan managed to calm her down. Still, Lori remained distrustful of Jessi and became angry when Kyle left to find Jessi. She and her family worked on discovering Kyle's confusing past. Kyle answered all the family's questions upon returning, and made a plan with them to destroy Madacorp's computers. Lori was angered with Jessi when they return to school, and more angered with her sudden popularity coming from her two video clips showing off her abilities. She cooperated with Kyle in an attempt to disprove her abilities. She was later seen with a self-descriptive assignment given to her by the school guidance counselor. She left it aside to help Kyle contact Amanda, who was put in lockdown, even setting up The Rack for them to have a romantic date. On Amanda's first day working at The Rack, Lori bumps a guy at the door and berates him for making her spill her smoothie. Later on, after arriving home, she sees the same young man outside her house, and sprays him with Mace for stalking her. Her father interrupts, explaining that Mark is his teaching assistant at UW. Lori's and Mark's personalities immediately clash. She and Hillary offer to assist Amanda with the prom by hiring a popular DJ, and they go to UW to find him. While there, she learns that the DJ is Mark, who refuses to play her prom. However, while Mark is at her house working with her father, Lori asks him to critique some of her music. He recognizes her skill with writing lyrics, and agrees to play the prom in exchange for a song writing collaboration with him. Lori and Declan have made a pact to attend prom together if neither has found an alternate date. As prom approaches, Declan reveals that he has been turning down other girls to go to prom with him just so he could take her. The two attend prom together, but as Mark plays one of Lori's songs near the end of the night, Declan seems to recognize that his relationship with Lori is over. Season 3 After prom, Declan corners Lori and tells her that she needs to decide how their relationship is going to be. Lori says that the two of them should not be romantically involved, as she is happier when they are just friends. However, Lori continues to show jealousy over Declan, and is upset when she catches Declan and Hillary kissing at the prom after-party. This begins a fight with Hillary, including at the fair when she was supposed to be watching Amanda for Kyle. Lori's relationship with Mark grows more intimate, despite her father forbidding them to see each other. This irritates Hillary, who asks why Lori is still mad at her over an ex-boyfriend she has clearly gotten over. Lori sneaks off to UW to see Mark several times, but just as her mother is convincing her father that Mark is exactly the kind of person they want for their daughter, Mark is forced to break off their relationship. He is unable to explain to Lori why, since it was at Cassidy's request; Cassidy quickly changes his mind, however, and sets up a "date" for the two at The Rack. Lori sees Mark at the Latnok students' hoverboard contest, where he admits to her that he's working for Latnok; Lori is taken aback by this, but it doesn't spoil their relationship. Lori first meets Cassidy outside Jessi's apartment, and tries to convince Jessi to go out with him. She continues to think the two should be romantically involved. She learns that Jessi is attracted to Kyle, but tries to dissuade her from Kyle, and steer her towards Cassidy instead. When Jessi confesses her feelings to Kyle directly, and he doesn't react the way she had hoped, she approaches Lori for advice. Lori assumes she is talking about Cassidy, as Jessi intended, and gives her advice on how to win Kyle back and push Amanda out of his life. When Lori learns what Jessi was really doing, she refuses to help her any further. Lori continues to fight with Hillary, until Declan finally tricks them into meeting at The Rack, and locks them onto the patio to work out their differences. The two continue to bicker, until they see that Declan has hooked up with Jackie, one of the Latnok students; they agree to cooperate on ruining their date. They escape and trick Declan into the patio and lock him in, leaving them alone with his new girlfriend; however, they end up realizing what a good person he is, and make Jackie more interested in Declan. As part of Kyle's plan to wreck Latnok, Lori takes Mark on a double-date with Declan and Jackie, to get information on Cassidy. She later tells Kyle that she trusts Mark, who didn't seem to like or trust Cassidy. He uses that to enlist Mark's help when he desperately needs some. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trager, Lori Trager, Lori Trager, Lori Trager, Lori Trager, Lori Trager, Lori Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists